Make my heart a better place
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: ... give me something I can believe Within Temptation. Emmett Cullen. Rosalie Hale. La celebrazione di un amore fatto di scalini, di imperfezioni e di paure, eppure bello come il sole e più forte di una roccia. Buon compleanno alla mia piccola SiJay!


**Buon compleanno, SiJay! Un augurio megagalattico per i tuoi meravigliosi diciassette anni, tesoro mio! Goditela perché questa è tutta per te -**

Beh, e detto ciò… Ecco il mio tributo a questa favolosa coppia, che lo ammetto, non è stata da subito la mia passione, ma complice la festeggiata in questione, ho imparato man mano ad amare… la prima parte – come avrete modo di capire – si svolge nell'occasione in cui Emmett è stato vampirizzato, quanto alla seconda, Alaska 2001, ho inventato una possibile localizzazione in cui la famiglia Cullen può aver alloggiato qualche anno prima di trasferirsi a Forks. Quindi è una shotty pre-saga di Twlight. Spero di cuore che vi piaccia, per quanto sia consapevole di non essere riuscita a renderla bella un quarto di ciò che avevo in mente. Consiglio vivamente ai diabetici di andare a ripararsi XDDD… e ora, miei cari, buona lettura!

**Make My Heart A Better Place**

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
oh, why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my t__rust that I'm sure we try to  
Turn it around_

_Tennessee, 1935_

_Dannazione. _

Rosalie fece una smorfia, prima di pulirsi malamente la bocca con la manica della camicia, che istantaneamente si impregnò di liquido rossastro.

Si guardò attorno, infastidita dall'ennesimo richiamo da parte dei suoi famigliari. Si spremette le meningi, cercando disperatamente di ricordare da quale sentiero fosse arrivata… ma sembravano tutti dannatamente uguali. _Ecco, perfetto. _Un vampiro che fa fatica a ripercorrere i suoi passi rasentava davvero l'assurdo, eppure niente la terrorizzava più dell'idea di perdersi… e forse era per questo che finiva sempre ed inesorabilmente per farlo.

Si passò un paio di ciocche bionde dietro le orecchie, prima di chiudere gli occhi, concentrandosi. Cercò nell'aria qualche rimasuglio dell'odore del sangue delle sue prede, ma l'odore del bosco sembrava reprimere tutto il resto. Imprecando tra sé, si preparò a gettare la spugna, lasciandosi sfuggire l'ennesimo sbuffo…

… se non fosse stato che…

_Eccolo. _Distinto come il sole a mezzogiorno, chiaro come la luna piena, inconfondibile come niente al mondo. L'odore del sangue. Prese a correre come una forsennata, senza neanche sapere dove stesse andando… forse erano quelli, si ritrovò a pensare, i momenti in cui secondo Carlisle è la 'tua natura a guidarti', e non la mente o la ragione…

L'odore diventava via via più forte, quasi intossicante… meravigliosamente e pericolosamente intossicante… accompagnato dall'altrettanto pericolosa sensazione che il ritrovo con la sua famiglia stesse passando, tutto sommato, in secondo piano rispetto alla quanto mai esigente urgenza di bere, malgrado fossero ormai ore che non faceva altro…

Un urlo lancinante la fece sobbalzare, costringendola a fermarsi. Voltò il capo verso la direzione dalla quale proveniva quel rumore così simile ad un tuono nel bel mezzo di un cielo sereno, ma c'era un cespuglio a coprirle la visuale. Comprese al volo che, qualunque cosa avesse attirato il suo fiuto, si trovava precisamente dietro a quel cumulo di erbacce cresciute senza alcuna grazia.

Come se il suo corpo fosse stato animato da un'improvvisa ondata di urgenza – qualcosa che, inspiegabilmente, andava ben oltre il bisogno di ritrovare il sentiero perso – attraversò in poche ed agili falcate il cespuglio…

… e il cuore le mancò di un battito.

Senza che potesse fare nulla per provare a spiegarne il motivo almeno a se stessa. Voleva piangere, voleva scappare, voleva inginocchiarsi e fare qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_, pur di non rimanere lì ferma come una perfetta idiota… dannazione, non si era mai sentita così. Così… così…

_Cazzo! Sto impazzendo…_

Più forti di un urlo e più devastanti di un contagio, gli ultimi due anni, i primi della sua nuova vita, sembrarono annullarsi di colpo, e con essi tutte le volte in cui aveva provato a nascondere e scacciare il dolore con quella patetica maschera di indifferenza… e lo fecero davanti all'immagine di quel corpo che si contorceva in preda ai gemiti e ai rantolii.

Muovendosi come se il terreno sotto i suoi piedi stesse iniziando a scottare, Rosalie si avvicinò, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia.

Appoggiò le mani tremanti sulle spalle del giovane, cercando di calmarlo e di farlo voltare verso di lei. "E-ehi… cerca di calmarti…" e subito lui voltò il capo, sollevato ed impaurito dalla voce che aveva appena sentito. La testa prese a vorticarle a causa della disarmante intensità di quello sguardo. Il più bello che avesse mai visto. Lontano anni luce da Royce e da qualunque altro bastardo che avesse mai cercato di rubarle il cuore.

Gli passò istintivamente una mano sul volto sudato, spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, dalla quale colavano rivoletti di sangue. Solo in quel momento si accorse di qualcosa di caldo che le stava inumidendo la gamba, e quando abbassò lo sguardo inorridì. La pancia del ragazzo era completamente squarciata, ondate di liquido rosso scuro stavano impregnando voracemente il terreno.

"Oddio…" si ritrovò a mugugnare, mordendosi un labbro. "Io…" _... devo fare qualcosa… qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa…_

"… sei… u-un… dottore?" fece il ragazzo agonizzante, respirando rumorosamente e ad intervalli irregolari.

Rosalie sollevò lo sguardo e le venne da sorridere. "No, io no… però…" … _ma certo! Stupida idiota, perché ci arrivi sempre in ritardo?! Muoviti!! _"… senti, se mi dai una mano posso accompagnarti da un dottore che ti guarirà di sicuro…"

Il ragazzo emise una mezza e sofferta risata gutturale. "U-una mano, signorina…?"

_Cretina. _"No, scusami, non volevo dire che…"

"… spostati i capelli dal viso"

Rosalie sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, interdetta e incredula. "S-scusa?"

"Voglio che l'ul… che l'ultima cosa che ve-vedrò pr-prima di andarmene sia qualcosa di bello"

La ragazza deglutì, cercando di non badare all'odore del sangue. Stava trattenendo il respiro con una forza tale da portarla alla nausea, ma era troppo vicino e troppo forte per essere contrastato evitando semplicemente di respirare. "Non morirai, se mi ascolti…"

"… naaah, io lo so chi sei. So chi sono quelli come te…"

"Io non credo proprio" la voce di Rosalie uscì involontariamente simile ad un ringhio.

"Sì che lo so. Sei un a… un a… sei un a-angelo, e m-mi po-portera-ai via… l'a-l'angelo della morte…"

… _puoi piantarla di dire stronzate, Mister Occhioni?!_

La bionda scosse confusamente il capo, porgendogli una mano e passandogli l'altra dietro le spalle… spalle che solo in quel momento si accorse di quanto fossero inverosimilmente larghe e robuste. "… riesci… a tirarti su?"

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia e tentò di ribattere, ma lo sguardo implorante di Rosalie lo raggelò. "Ti prego… non posso… non posso sopportare di vederti morire…"

Malgrado lo stato pietoso e disperatamente grave in cui si trovava, il moro non potè fare a meno di guardarla perplesso – ancora stordito dal rumore assordante dei propri ansiti. Un momento… quella era la stessa meravigliosa ragazza che un attimo prima gli si era gettata addosso come una piccola furia?... e perché _diavolo _ora lo stava supplicando in quel modo?! _Dio… perché devi torturarmi anche sul letto di morte? Tanto ormai è destino che io le donne non le riesca a capire, almeno lasciami crepare in pace, no…? Certo che poi… è da infami mandare un angelo del genere… non è che ti faccia venire tutta questa voglia di morire, eh… cazzo, l'hai vista?_

"… cosa dici" protestò debolmente, abbozzando un sorriso "neanche mi conosci…"

"So che non ti devo lasciare qua" insistette Rosalie, e lui si sentì costretto ad arrendersi al suo sguardo. Stringendo spietatamente i denti e serrando gli occhi si tirò su a sedere, convinto che nel suo ventre stesse dimorando una bomba in procinto di esplodere.

"…E-Emmett McCarty, milady" gemette agitando debolmente la mano che lei gli aveva preso, il volto contorto dal dolore.

Rosalie rise leggermente. "Rosalie Hale"

"Cosa ci fai qui, è pericoloso… ci sono gli orsi…"

"… non posso spiegarti ora, dobbiamo muoverci"

Emmett abbozzò un sorriso triste. "No-non so ssse hai caaaa-capito, Rosalie Hale… ma sono messo p-p-parecchio male, qui…"

"Ti giuro che riuscirai a salvarti" la ragazza si chinò, circondandogli la schiena con un braccio. "Devi… devi solo cercare di alzarti…"

Ed Emmett – forse spinto dalla consapevolezza che tanto peggio di così non sarebbe potuta andare – si arrese ancora una volta, e ben presto si ritrovò a non riuscire a credere nella forza di quella ragazza. Così spropositatamente enorme per un corpo così delicato e femminile.

Rosalie tentennò più di una volta nel tentativo di sorreggere quel corpo mastodontico, ma stringendo i denti ci riuscì… per quanto non potesse evitare di meravigliarsi davanti a quella piccola montagna. Come faceva ad essere così enorme?!

"… passami… un braccio… attorno… alle spalle, Emmett"

Il moro fece come richiesto, prima di sputare sangue. "Io… a-apprezzo il tuo sforzo, ma non credo seriamente di farcela… non so… neanche bene… perché ti sto… ascoltando…"

"Tieniti… forte…" buttò fuori a fatica Rosalie, stringendo i pugni e cercando di far ricorso a tutta la forza che possedeva.

"Ecco, vedi… no-non ce la fai… lascia perdere…" … ma senza saper dire né dove, né come, né quando fosse successo, Emmett si ritrovò trascinato alla velocità della luce lungo… beh, avrebbe detto che quello era il bosco in cui si trovava un attimo prima, a giudicare dai colori, ma era difficile a dirsi, dal momento che non c'erano immagini nitide a circondarlo, ma solo una specie di arcobaleno impazzito…

_Okay, sono morto._

WWWHOOOAAAAM.

_Cazzo, potevano anche dirmelo che morire fa così male. _

Imprecando qualcosa di confuso e non meglio identificato, Emmett sollevò il capo pieno di fango dal terreno inumidito, sentendo il proprio naso andare a fuoco. Ma non avrebbe dovuto essere passato all'altro mondo…?

Si lasciò voltare supino da un paio di braccia sconosciute, mostrando impudicamente – tanto, ormai… - la sua faccia contorta da quel dolore così atroce e che non era ancora riuscito ad impietosire la morte.

"… qualcuno la faccia finita… vi prego…"

Rosalie si passò nevriticamente un paio di ciocche bionde dietro le orecchie, scuotendo il capo. "Ti prego, fai qualcosa…"

"… dove… dove l'hai trovato?" domandò una nuova voce maschile, mentre il suo proprietario si chinava fino ad appoggiare un ginocchio a terra. Passò una mano sulla fronte di Emmett.

La bionda scosse il capo. "Io… non lo so, da qualche parte, nella foresta…" ed era vero, le sembrava di non capire più niente. Neanche come avesse misteriosamente fatto a ritrovare così velocemente – come se non l'avesse mai persa – la strada per uscire dal bosco.

Il giovane dottore guardò preoccupato l'orrida ferita che aveva squarciato la pancia del moro. "Rosalie… non è di una cosa da niente che stiamo parlando, capisci…"

"… se capisco?! Non è quello che hai fatto _tu _con _me_?!..." ribattè istericamente lei, senza mollare la presa che aveva sul ragazzo.

Carlisle sospirò sconsolato… dannazione, come poteva spiegarle ciò che intendeva senza ferirla? In due anni aveva appreso fin troppo bene quanto fossero volubili i sentimenti di quella ragazza, e aveva una vaga idea di cosa sarebbe venuto fuori da quella boccuccia di rosa se si fosse azzardato a farle presente che un suo momentaneo capriccio non aveva il diritto di dannare a vita un'altra persona… eppure… non poteva mentire a se stesso. Sapeva cosa voleva dire essere innamorati. Sapeva che ricevere uno sguardo come quello – apprensivo e disperato – con cui sua figlia stava fissando quel giovane uomo agonizzante era una di quelle ragioni per le quali vale la pena di vivere da dannati, pur di trascorrere tutto il tempo possibile su questa Terra.

"… ci tengo davvero" sussurrò appena la bionda, il volto rigato da lacrime invisibili. "Non ti chiederò nient'altro, mai più…"

"Come ti chiami, ragazzo?"

Emmett contorse il volto in una paurosa smorfia torturata. "E-Emmett… McCarty…"

"Sei disposto a… stringere i denti per un po' pur di continuare a vivere, Emmett?"

Incredibilmente, malgrado la situazione ad Emmett scappò uno sbuffo perplesso. "E-ero… co-convinto di voler m-m-morire fino a cinque mmmnutiii faaa… ma poi… ho visto su-sua fi-figlia e…"

Rosalie abbassò il capo, e Carlisle sospirò rassegnato.

"… ch-che poi è ve-veramente su-sua fi-figliaah?"

Carlisle sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte. "Non… mi sembra di averlo detto. Comunque è come se lo fosse, sì"

"Aaah, e-ecco… mi sem-bra-va tr-troppo g-giovane, lei… co-comunque la gu-guarda come uuu-un pa-padre… io l'ho caapiiito d-da quello…"

"… ma quanto parli, si può sapere?..." fece Rosalie senza pensarci, scuotendo il capo rassegnata.

Un'altra smorfia contorse il volto di Emmett. E un'altra volta, Rosalie si sentì mancare la terra sotto le ginocchia.

"… Carlisle… ti prego…"

"… do-dottore… i-io non ssso lei co-cosa vuole fa-fare ma ii-io non cccredo di a-aaaverne aaancora per m-moolto…"

La ragazza sentì la mano di Carlisle appoggiarsi con urgenza sulla sua spalla. "Vai ad avvertire Esme ed Edward"

I suoi occhi dorati si accesero di furia incandescente. "Come sarebbe a dire?! Io non mi muovo di qua!"

Gli occhi dell'uomo divennero più eloquenti che mai. "Rosalie, fai come ti ho detto. Devi dirgli di venire qua, ho bisogno del vostro aiuto"

"Voglio stargli accanto"

"… non…" il biondo si passò una mano sul volto "non voglio farlo davanti a te, Rose. Ti prego, vai"

Rassegnata, sconfitta e certa di aver letto nello sguardo dell'uomo qualcosa che veramente chiedeva il suo aiuto, Rosalie cercò di mascherare la sua frustrazione con un sorriso amorevole, accarezzando il volto del giovane. "Andrà tutto bene, vedrai" e mandò giù un magone di fronte alla sua smorfia delusa quando si alzò in piedi, cercando di distogliere gli occhi da quelli di lui.

"… la r-rivedrò, vero?"

Carlisle annuì una volta sola. "So che hai voglia di vivere"

".. ho v-voglia d-di far fi-finire tuuutto qu-questo…"

L'uomo non aveva ancora perso d'occhio sua figlia. "Corri" la intimò un'ultima volta, incurante del suo sguardo contrariato, prima che Rosalie si voltasse verso quell'ultimo tratto di sentiero che li divideva dalla fine del bosco.

E concentrando tutta la forza di volontà e la follia di cui disponeva la ragazza prese a correre a perdifiato, facendo molta più fatica di quanta gliene richiedesse il suo corpo perfetto. Correva con le mani premute sulle orecchie, stringendo i denti, cercando di prepararsi a ciò che sapeva sarebbe venuto, inconsciamente consapevole di quanto fosse impossibile… chiuse forte gli occhi un attimo prima che l'urlo più forte che avesse mai sentito le perforasse prima le mani e poi le orecchie.

Un urlo furioso, liberatorio, disperato e violento.

Per poco Rosalie non crollò con le ginocchia a terra e riuscì a mantenere il passo, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla bianca e perfetta villa Cullen.

_Resisti, Emmett McCarty… lo so che sei forte… ti prego, fallo per me… ti prego, perché non so neppure perché ti sto pregando e quello che ti sto chiedendo… non so nemmeno chi sei… e anche se incontrandomi ti sei guadagnato la più patetica delle condanne, ti supplico, non mollare…_

_Can you still see the heart of me  
all my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace_

La luna piena illuminava la stanza con il suo pallore quasi irreale, inverosimilmente luminoso. Sembrava che una decina di candele fossero accese, per quanto non fosse presente alcuna fiamma a rischiarare i due ragazzi che in quel momento condividevano quelle quattro mura.

Le spalle appoggiate contro il muro e lo sguardo perso oltre la finestra, Rosalie sospirò, prima di abbassare gli occhi. Non avrebbe saputo dire quante ore aveva passato ad aspettare… sapeva solo che avrebbe continuato a farlo anche per giorni, per settimane, se fosse stato necessario.

Fece qualche passo avanti, fino a raggiungere la sedia di legno accanto al letto, su cui si sedette silenziosamente. Guardò l'enorme e statuario ragazzo moro steso e coperto fino alla vita da un plaid di lana, gli occhi chiusi e il volto corrucciato in un'espressione seria in maniera quasi forzata. Perso nell'ultimo sonno della sua esistenza, e neanche lo sapeva.

Le labbra le si curvarono in un sorriso imbarazzato ancora prima che potesse fare niente per evitarlo. Era qualcosa di assurdamente stupendo. Quel corpo abbondante eppure così armonioso, il volto duro e angelico allo stesso tempo, quei capelli corvini che la facevano bruciare dal desiderio di poterci passare almeno una volta le dita, la bocca disegnata… e il modo in cui, ore prima, quella stessa bocca le aveva sorriso e gli occhi si erano accesi, nonostante il dolore, quando le aveva detto il suo nome.

Il sorriso di Rosalie si tramutò in una smorfia infastidita quando realizzò a cosa stava pensando. Maledizione, era come se un patetico e idiota fantasma la stesse perseguitando, cercando di farle ammettere a tutti i costi di essersi innamorata… _innamorata?! _Di un ragazzo che conosceva da sì e no quattro ore?!... e poi lei non voleva innamorarsi, non doveva innamorarsi… non si sarebbe innamorata, mai più. Non quando il fottuto nome di Royce tornava a lampeggiarle più vivido che mai nel cervello ad ogni battito che il suo cuore regalava al sorriso di un ragazzo speranzoso.

"Rosalie Hale…?" quella voce rauca la fece sobbalzare, riportando fulmineamente il suo sguardo – che intanto era nuovamente fuggito verso la finestra – sul volto di Emmett. Si era svegliato.

Rosalie scrutò i suoi occhi… come apparivano strani, ora. Ora che si potevano esattamente riflettere in quelli di lei, ora che li vedeva brillare dello stesso ardore dorato che tingeva i propri, quelli di Carlisle, quelli di Esme e quelli di Edward. Così come il candore della sua pelle.

Annuì un paio di volte, abbozzando un sorriso rassicurante. "Come ti senti?"

Emmett sollevò di poco le braccia, cercando visibilmente di riprendere confidenza con il proprio corpo. "Come se… qualcuno mi avesse svuotato"

La bionda scrollò le spalle. "Credo sia normale. Anch'io mi… ero sentita così"

"Che è successo?"

Rosalie rise brevemente. "Ti ricordi il mio nome e non tutto il resto?"

Il moro sbuffò. "Solo un maledetto orso… e un dolore infernale. E poi mi ricordo te" tornò a guardarla, gli occhi addolciti. "… ma questo, sinceramente, credo che se lo ricorderebbero un po' tutti…"

La bionda emise una risatina nervosa. "Stai bene, questo è l'importante"

"… no" concluse lui, sollevando la schiena e puntellandosi sul materasso coi gomiti. "Come… come diavolo sono sopravvissuto?" la guardò spaesato "… avevo una ferita enorme sulla pancia, e…" abbassò istintivamente una mano fino a toccarsi l'addome… perfettamente piatto, perfettamente liscio, come se niente fosse successo "… cosa mi è successo?"

La bionda chiuse gli occhi. "E'… difficile da spiegare" … _già, e tu sei più patetica di una bomboniera. _

"Quindi pensi di non farlo…?" una velata vena polemica stava scorrendo ora tra le parole del ragazzo, e questo fece tendere ulteriormente i nervi di lei.

"Hai bisogno di riposare, Emmett"

"Il sonno mi è passato" ribattè lui in tono di sfida, senza perdere la calma e senza interrompere il contatto con gli occhi di lei.

Rosalie si alzò in piedi, dandogli le spalle. "Lo sai perché?"

"Cosa?"

"… perché non hai più sonno" si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, che ora la guardava confuso. "Perché non ce l'avrai mai più. Non avrai mai più sonno, né fame, né sete, se non di un unico e infernale liquido rosso" spiegò costernata ed irrequieta, agitando nevriticamente le mani.

"Cosa stai… no! Ehi, che fai… aspetta… non volevo dire che… ehi, ma cosa ho detto? … non piangere, ti prego…"

"Magari potessi farlo!" saltò su lei, stringendo i pugni e scuotendo convulsamente il capo. "Le lacrime non escono, nemmeno se le preghi in ginocchio… e tutto quello che vorrei fare è esplodere e sparire nel nulla"

Emmett inarcò un sopracciglio. "Non credo di seguirti"

Lo sguardo di Rosalie divenne triste e quasi umiliato. "Vuoi… sapere cosa sono? Cosa siamo io e _te_?"

"Che tu sei un angelo lo so già, e raccontami pure qualsiasi altra stronzata, tanto non ci credo"

La bionda si morse un labbro, prima di sedersi sul bordo del letto. Emmett si tirò istantaneamente su a sedere.

Rosalie gli prese una mano tra le sue, prima di portarla sul collo del ragazzo, in modo che potesse toccare la bizzarra cicatrice che segnava la propria pelle. Lo vide inarcare un sopracciglio. "Questo non me lo ricordavo"

"Non… non è stato l'orso"

Emmett la guardò interrogativo.

Facendosi forza, la ragazza spostò la mano del ragazzo sul proprio collo, vedendolo sgranare gli occhi nel momento in cui si accorse che la stessa identica ferita, quella che aveva causato quella cicatrice, sembrava aver colpito anche lei.

"Cos'è, un giochetto sporco che fate voi ragazze? Un modo diabolico di confonderci le idee…?"

Rosalie scosse il capo, ancora una volta. "Emmett, io… io e te, adesso… siamo vampiri"

Il moro la guardò come se avesse appena visto un asino volare, poi il suo sguardo divenne perplesso. "E' un… tentativo di rimettermi in forma facendomi ridere? O farmi paura…?"

Rosalie chiuse gli occhi. "… è la verità"

Emmett strabuzzò i grandi occhi dorati. "Stai… okay, va bene. Sei un vampiro"

"… anche tu"

Il ragazzo la ignorò. "Dimostramelo, dai"

La bionda si guardò intorno con aria frustrata. "_Sfortunatamente_, in questa stanza non c'è nessuno con cui possa dimostrartelo"

Emmett cercò di svuotare la propria testa dal caos che vi regnava, provando almeno a considerare le parole appena dette da quella ragazza… Dio, si sentiva il peggiore degli idioti. Sapeva bene che stava prendendo in giro entrambi fingendo di crederci.

"… se non mi credi sei libero di andartene" fece ad un tratto lei, e subito Emmett si accorse di qualcosa che si era incrinato in lei. Un magone gli chiuse la gola quando lesse la tristezza nei suoi occhi, mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto e si stringeva nelle spalle.

Si alzò in piedi, quasi in un gesto di sfida, prima di fare qualche passo verso la porta.

Diavolo, se da sdraiato si era sentito 'strano', non era niente in confronto a ciò che provò quando avanzò i suoi primi passi… aveva la netta sensazione che il suo corpo fosse stato scambiato con quello di un ubriaco che aveva alzato il gomito più in alto del solito.

"Vuoi veramente andare via?"

Emmett si voltò lentamente. "Ho bisogno di sapere come avete fatto a… a salvarmi, visto lo stato in cui ero. Se non vuoi dirmelo tu, Rosalie Hale, proverò a chiederlo a qualcun altro"

"Sono pochissime le volte in cui scherzo. Soprattutto da due anni a questa parte" ribattè lei decisa, facendo brillare i propri occhi di una nuova luce. "… e questa non è una di quelle"

Il moro si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli. "Cosa… esattamente cosa vuoi che dica?"

La bionda sospirò. "Senti… forse… forse c'è un modo per convincerti, ma devi promettermi che non farai niente di stupido… che non cercherai di scappare, di ucciderti…"

"… perché diamine dovrei cercare di _uccidermi_? Sono vivo per miracolo!"

Rosalie deglutì, quasi intenerita. _Chiamala 'vita' finchè puoi, ti assicuro che non lo farai per molto…_

Afferrò qualcosa dal comodino, qualcosa di cui Emmett non si era accorto… un bicchiere pieno d'acqua. Glielo passò.

Il moro lo afferrò, rivolgendole un mezzo sorriso. "Wow, in effetti stavo per chiedertelo" se lo rigirò tra le mani, prima di portarlo alla bocca e tirare una lunga sorsata… peccato che non riuscì neppure a deglutire. Sputò tutto addosso a se stesso e a Rosalie neanche un secondo dopo.

"Cos'è questo schifo?!"

Suo malgrado, Rosalie rise appena. "E' acqua"

"Sì, ma che ci avete messo dentro?"

"Emmett…" si morse un labbro "è solo acqua"

Deciso a non darsi per vinto, il moro continuò a negare con la testa. "Sa di… è come se sapesse di… di acqua" concluse, sentendosi uno stupido di fronte agli occhi più accigliati che mai di Rosalie. "Sa di acqua, ma mi dà la nausea… che… che diavoleria è?"

Rosalie gli prese delicatamente il bicchiere dalle mani. "Vorrà dire che non hai sete" lo provocò.

"No! Ho la gola che mi si sta prosciugando, cazzo"

"… lo so" fece semplicemente lei, aggiustandosi una ciocca dorata dietro l'orecchio. "Lo so, perché è la stessa cosa che era successa a me. Il fatto è che… non è di acqua che hai sete. Né di vino, né di alcool, né di niente che tu possa avere mai bevuto"

Emmett abbassò lo sguardo. "E' uno scherzo" fece ancora, rendendosi solo parzialmente conto delle proprie parole.

"Te l'ho già detto" la voce di Rosalie si era fatta più dolce. "Non mi piace scherzare"

Per qualche interminabile istante il silenzio calò tra i due. Un silenzio ricco di parole non dette, di domande inespresse che bruciavano così tanto da far scoppiare la testa, di risposte che volevano sbocciare, ma che erano anche decise ad aspettare i tempi dell'altro.

"Carlisle" disse ad un tratto Emmett, guardandola nuovamente. "L'uomo a cui hai chiesto di salvarmi"

Rosalie annuì. "Lo è anche lui. E sì, ti ha salvato"

"Trasformandomi in un… vampiro?" sembrava che facesse ancora difficoltà a prendere confidenza con quella parola.

La bionda spostò il proprio sguardo verso la finestra, sentendosi incapace di reggere il suo. "Lo so, non è la vita che qualcuno sognerebbe… o per lo meno non io. Forse dovrei confortarti e dirti che tutto andrà bene e che tornerai ad essere quello di prima, ma non credo di esserne capace" sbuffò "… per quanto… questo possa contare, posso offrirti il mio aiuto. Per qualsiasi cosa" tornò a guardarlo, gli occhi colmi di ansia "… ti prego, non metterti a ridere"

Emmett chiuse gli occhi. "E' di… _sangue _che ho sete, vero?"

Rosalie annuì timidamente. "E' come se… ti fossi improvvisamente accorto di essere stato cent'anni senza bere. Credo succeda a tutti quando… insomma, quando si risvegliano"

E poi, improvvisamente, qualcosa di terribilmente e meravigliosamente simile ad un sorriso si accese sul volto del ragazzo. Un sorriso piccolo, giovane, forse fragile… eppure c'era. C'era, e Rosalie quasi non ci credeva. Come faceva a sorridere per aver scoperto di essere dannato per il resto dell'eternità…?

"… lo sei anche tu, e anche l'uomo che mi ha salvato. Non… dev'essere così male, no?" fece titubante, agitando un po' le mani.

La bionda scrollò le spalle. "Immagino che se riesci a trovare il senso di tutto questo… non è così male, no" quasi sussultò quando vide Emmett prenderle una mano nelle sue, grandi almeno il triplo. Che sensazione assurda… meravigliosa, ma assurda. Sapeva fin troppo bene che avrebbe respinto chiunque avesse provato a fare qualcosa del genere, lo sapeva e basta, per quanto illogico… eppure, con lui non ci riuscì.

"Qualcosa mi dice che tu non ci sei ancora riuscita" le fece piano, cercando i suoi occhi.

Rosalie deglutì. "Non penso ci siano molte speranze di successo, onestamente"

Al moro venne da ridere. "Ti sembro tanto una faccia da culo se ti dico che mi piacerebbe vederti provare?"

La bionda rise in risposta, scuotendo il capo incredula. _Sì, la più colossale e palese faccia da culo che abbia mai visto_.

"Non ti garantisco nulla, ma se ci tieni…"

"… ci tengo" … _neanche immagini quanto. E poi… siamo in due, se non altro._

Qualcosa nel suo sguardo la fece sentire – incredibilmente – quasi imbarazzata, tanto che si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo come una qualsiasi e patetica tredicenne. "A… affare fatto, allora"

Emmett le strinse la mano che teneva fra le sue, prima di lasciarla e allargare le braccia, guardandosi intorno impaziente. "Beh… ora esattamente cosa dovrei fare?"

Rosalie sollevò un sopracciglio, metà incuriosita e metà sollevata da quell'improvvisa quanto nuova ondata di vitalità che la semplice presenza di quel ragazzone le stava regalando. "Hai voglia di conoscere l'uomo che ti ha salvato?"

_Don't turn me down  
for all I need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe  
Don't turn me down  
you're far from the door now  
don't let it close_

_Alaska, 2001_

Appoggiando la testa contro lo schienale della sua sedia a sdraio preferita, Rosalie tirò un lungo sospiro. Si rigirò tra le mani la rivista che aveva appena finito di sfogliare per quella che aveva buone possibilità di essere stata la centesima volta. Qualcuno si sarebbe divertito a definirla masochista, forse, piuttosto che folle o patetica… ma nessuna di queste corrispondeva alla sua definizione preferita. _Stupida_. Ecco cosa si sentiva lei, più di ogni altra cosa. Ed incapace di guardare in faccia la realtà. Troppe volte si era ingannata e aveva ingannato Emmett, fingendo di aver trovato quel tanto sospirato e bramato senso di quella sua esistenza senza né capo né coda, ciò che, nei loro eccessi di ottimismo, i membri della sua famiglia amavano chiamare 'vita'… eppure non aveva fatto altro che prendersi in giro. Parte di quel vuoto era riuscito a colmarlo Emmett… già, Emmett. Una parte abbastanza consistente di quel vuoto, a dirla tutta. Era stato la sua ancora di salvezza, il suo unico appiglio, ciò che di più vero e autentico le era rimasto. Qualcosa che amava più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile, eppure il cuore di Rosalie era ancora lontano anni luce da quella pace che ormai sognava da decine di anni. Si sentiva amata… e non faceva altro che chiedersi cosa mai ci fosse da amare così tanto in lei. Investita da un amore che spesso sentiva di non meritare affatto...

"… Rose, tesoro, mi stai ascoltando?"

Di colpo la ragazza si scosse, sollevando lo sguardo e incrociando gli occhi preoccupati di Esme.

Cercò di abbozzare un sorriso. "Scusami, mi sono… distratta un attimo"

La giovane donna guardò soddisfatta il piccolo angolo di paradiso che finalmente era riuscita a crearsi nel giardino di casa Cullen: niente da fare, i fiori erano diventati davvero la sua passione. "Che ne dici, piaceranno a tuo padre?"

Rosalie si morse un labbro ed esitò un secondo di troppo, facendo ridere Esme. "Lo so, lo so, era una domanda a trabocchetto. Neanche se ne accorgerà"

La bionda scrollò le spalle. "Beh, non devi prendertela. Insomma, Carlisle non è esattamente un tipo da fiori"

Esme le si avvicinò, prima di accarezzarle il volto. "Gli uomini che preferisco sono quelli che mettono ciò che noi amiamo davanti a ciò che è importante per loro"

Rosalie sbuffò. "Però, ti accontenti di poco"

L'altra inarcò un sopracciglio. "Io mi accontento di Carlisle, che non è esattamente il tipo di persona che ti ho appena descritto" scherzò, e finalmente riuscì a farla ridere, sospirando impercettibilmente di sollievo. Quella ragazza riusciva sempre a preoccuparla quando se ne stava sulle sue in quel modo.

"Senti, Esme…"

"Mh?"

"… ti sembro… strana in questi giorni? Intendo dire, più strana del solito?"

La donna sospirò. "Mi sembri qualcuno che muore dalla voglia di dirmi qualcosa"

La bionda non rispose, ed Esme seppe al volo come interpretare quel silenzio. La conosceva troppo bene per dubitarne.

Avanzò qualche passo fino a raggiungere il piccolo dondolo verde, sedendosi con delicatezza. Fece alla ragazza cenno di raggiungerla, sorridendole con fare tranquillizzante.

Rosalie si ciondolò per qualche istante, poi la raggiunse, senza mollare la rivista. Quando prese posto accanto a sua madre adottiva, non sollevò lo sguardo dalla copertina, facendo accigliare ancora di più Esme. Non oppose resistenza quando la donna provò ad afferrare quella che sembrava essere la misteriosa fonte dei turbamenti di sua figlia, prima di sottoporla al suo occhio vigile.

Inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. Una rivista di moda…?

"Tesoro, non credo di riuscire a capire quale sia il problema"

La bionda fece un lungo sospiro, quasi come a volersi calmare, poi riafferrò il giornale, lo aprì a metà e sfogliò un paio di pagine, raggiungendo finalmente ciò che stava cercando. Porse la rivista ad Esme, incrociando le braccia sul petto e distogliendo lo sguardo.

La donna si passò una mano sul volto, prima di sospirare a sua volta. Guardò meglio quella fotografia, così tremendamente bella e perfetta che faceva quasi male pensare che, se solo avesse potuto piangere, sua figlia avrebbe versato tutte le sue lacrime su di essa. Una giovane mamma incinta, che sorrideva amorevole al bambino abbracciato al suo pancione.

"… non c'è niente di sbagliato, in fondo, no?" fece Rosalie con fare ovvio, senza smettere di fissare un punto oltre il giardino. "E' la foto più… dannatamente bella che potevano scegliere per la pubblicità di abiti per donne incinte"

Esme provò a sfiorare appena la mano di sua figlia, ma questa prese – come di consueto – a gesticolare. "Ed è tutto così assurdo!" si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli. "Perché devo torturarmi per una cosa del genere quando… quando voglio solo piangere, cazzo! Piangere, piangere, piangere!"

E senza saper dire come fosse successo si ritrovò stretta nell'abbraccio di Esme, lasciando che la donna le accarezzasse affettuosamente la schiena. "Lo so che vuoi piangere, Rosalie. Lo dici almeno una volta al giorno"

La ragazza si distolse appena, per poterla guardare in volto.

"… anche quando pensi di parlare da sola. Molte di quelle volte io ti sento" le confessò, accarezzandole il viso.

Rosalie abbassò gli occhi. "Cosa deve fare chi non può piangere?"

Esme esitò qualche istante, prima di appoggiarsi allo schienale del dondolo, accogliendola nel suo abbraccio materno. Lasciò che Rosalie – forse troppo debole per mostrarsi, come il suo solito, almeno un po' distante – appoggiasse la testa contro il suo petto, cingendole la vita con un braccio.

"Lo sai, piccola… ho sempre pensato che ci sarebbe stato un momento in cui avrei riportato a galla il passato, l'ho capito nel momento in cui ho iniziato a considerarvi mie figlie. Non sapevo se sarebbe stato con te o con Alice, ma doveva succedere… prima o poi"

_A galla il passato… _quelle parole colpirono Rosalie come un fulmine. _Esme_…

"Mi dispiace. Non sei obbligata a parlarne se…"

"… oh no, cara, non devi biasimarti. Perché c'è solo una ragione per la quale io oggi riesco a guardare al passato, alla mia vita da umana… e al mio povero bambino senza impazzire. E quella ragione siete voi"

Rosalie chiuse gli occhi. "A volte mi dico che avrei voluto vivere anche solo… uno, due, tre anni in più. Quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a… a diventare madre. Poi mi chiedo con che cuore potrei desiderare qualcosa di simile, volere un bambino per condannarlo alla solitudine nel momento in cui me ne sarei andata… e penso al fatto che un solo giorno in più sarebbe stato un giorno in più sotto l'ombra di Royce. E al… miracolo che tutti voi siete stati per me, alla gioia che Emmett mi ha portato… e mi rendo conto di essere la più grande e colossale egoista che mai sia stata su questa terra"

Un paio di morbide labbra le si posarono sulla testa. "Hai diciott'anni, Rosalie. Non pretendere troppo da te stessa, è un periodaccio quello"

"… ne ho molti di più" ribattè sconsolata la ragazza. "Dovrei avere imparato, ormai, suppongo"

"Se tutto andasse secondo la logica delle cose vivremmo in un mondo ben diverso, Rose" spiegò tranquillamente Esme. "E a volte è una benedizione del cielo che sia così"

Qualcosa scosse le spalle della ragazza stretta a lei, e mai come in quel momento la giovane donna avrebbe potuto giurare di sentire il pianto scalpitare dietro gli occhi della sua bambina.

"Vorrei solo sapere cosa si prova" confessò Rosalie con un filo di voce "… scoprire che c'è una nuova vita dentro di te, sentirlo crescere, sentirlo scalciare… prenderlo in braccio la prima volta, dargli un nome… avere la prova concreta del fatto che la tua vita ha un significato. Che c'è qualcuno che senza di te non avrebbe visto la luce"

Esme le accarezzò i capelli. "… fa un gran male, sai" si ritrovò a confessare, chiudendo gli occhi e ripensando a quei momenti così lontani. "E l'unica cosa che ti spinge a non mollare è sapere che non è solo per te che lo fai, ma è soprattutto per lui… allora tutto ha senso. Per quanto possa essere un momento difficile della tua vita, per quanto tutto il resto possa andare storto"

Suo malgrado, Rosalie si lasciò sfuggire un impercettibile sorriso triste. "Vorrei essere forte come te"

Esme scosse lievemente il capo. "Te l'ho spiegato, Rose. Ti sembrerà impossibile, ma ci sono altre cose che danno significato alla mia vita. Credevo che tutto fosse finito quando ho visto morire mio figlio, e invece qualcosa è riuscito a riportarmi a galla. Devi credermi, tesoro… stare vicina a tuo padre, cercare di tenere a bada Alice, combattere contro la testa bollente di Edward. Stare a guardare i progressi che fa Jasper, sentirmi coccolata e protetta da Emmett. E guardare la mia bambina… e rendermi conto di ciò che di meraviglioso può fare il mondo" la fece tirare su per poterle prendere il volto tra le mani "… io questo lo chiamo significato"

"… io… non so veramente cosa dire" rispose sinceramente la ragazza, guardandola con gratitudine quasi repressa, come se avesse paura di essere manifestata in tutta la sua grandezza "… come fai a vedere tutto questo buono in noi?"

"Il giorno in cui vi renderete conto di quanto siete meravigliosi sarà troppo tardi"

Finalmente Rosalie si concesse un sorriso stanco. "Finiscila"

"… dico sul serio. Mi piace immaginare che, se avesse avuto la possibilità di crescere, il mio bambino avrebbe avuto qualcosa di ognuno di voi cinque. E mi rendo conto che tutto ciò che non ho potuto fare per lui lo devo fare per voi"

La bionda abbassò mestamente lo sguardo. Esme le scostò i capelli dalla fronte, prima di ritornare a stringersela a sé. "Se vivere per quella montagna di ragazzo non ti basta, allora prova a pensare alla mamma che grazie a te si sente meno sola. E che ti adora così come sei, e non potrebbe volerti più bene di quello che ti vuole"

_Mamma…_ Rosalie si morse un labbro. Avrebbe tanto voluto provare a chiamarla così almeno una volta, anche solo per vedere che effetto faceva… ma era più forte di lei. Il coraggio le mancava ogni volta. "Grazie" sussurrò, mandando giù un magone. Si sentì vagamente una stupida, ma non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro da dire senza dare l'ennesima dimostrazione di quanto patetica sapesse essere.

"Voglio sentire ancora una volta che non fai preferenze"

Esme distese le labbra in un sorriso rilassato ancora prima di voltarsi e vedere Alice in piedi sulla porta che dava sul giardino, appoggiata allo stipite.

"… continuerò a ripeterlo finchè avrò fiato, Allie"

La moretta incrociò le braccia sul petto, inarcando un sopracciglio. "Tolgo il disturbo, ho capito" concluse rassegnata, ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione… e infatti, neanche un secondo dopo…

"… barricati in camera, Alice, questo qui è più assatanato del solito, e né io né Esme vogliamo chiasso in casa"

Sospirando rassegnata, Esme si voltò appena, fino a vedere, con la coda dell'occhio, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward e Jasper di ritorno dalla caccia, i capelli più arruffati che mai e i vestiti impregnati di sangue, come da manuale.

"Non devi preoccuparti, so essere discreto e silenzioso" fece a sua volta Jasper, scoccando un occhiolino a sua moglie e beccandosi un'occhiata alquanto accigliata in risposta.

Ma tutto il resto passò in secondo piano agli occhi di Rosalie nel momento in cui Emmett si accorse di lei. Le fu accanto in un attimo, prima di piegarsi alla sua altezza.

"Che succede?" chiese guardando Esme.

La donna scrollò le spalle. "… niente che lei stessa non vorrà dirti"

Per un attimo il moro parve accigliato ed esitante, poi un'ombra di preoccupazione gli oscurò il volto. Colse appena lo sguardo eloquente di sua madre che sembrava volergli dire 'non è questo il momento', e tornò a concentrarsi sulla bionda. Le accarezzò il viso e la vide sciogliere lentamente l'abbraccio materno in cui era avviluppata, tirandosi leggermente su.

"Ehi, principessa" le sorrise amorevole, prima di stamparle un bacio sulle labbra "abbiamo scoperto un posto incredibile, devo assolutamente portarti. È un bosco enorme, hai metri e metri di spazio per correre e si caccia benissimo"

"… questo lo dici tu, che sei un pozzo senza fondo e attaccheresti anche un piccione"

Jasper se la rise tra sé di fronte all'occhiataccia che gli rivolse il fratello, che spostò nuovamente i suoi occhi su Rosalie un istante dopo. "E tu? Stai bene?"

Rosalie sospirò, scuotendo il capo. Puntò i suoi occhi in quelli di Emmett e cercò di leggerci la sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno. "Abbracciami, ti prego"

"Dio…" Emmett non si fece aspettare nemmeno mezzo secondo… un attimo dopo la teneva al sicuro, protetta dalle sue braccia enormi e dal suo petto sicuro.

"Non puoi andare in crisi in questo modo appena esco di casa, però" le sussurrò dolcemente, accarezzandole i capelli "altrimenti mi costringi a tenerti sempre sotto controllo" … ma non proseguì oltre quando sentì che non reagiva alle sue provocazioni. Si limitò a continuare ad accarezzarla, solo marginalmente consapevole dei richiami da parte del resto della famiglia e della vita che, imperturbabile, proseguiva attorno a lui.

_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
make it fade away  
don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
save me from my fear  
don't turn me down_

Emmett spinse Rosalie contro il marmo gelido del muro della doccia, aumentando ulteriormente il ritmo già frenetico dei suoi movimenti. Sentendo il rumore del proprio respiro affannato superare lo scroscio dell'acqua affondò la testa nell'incavo della spalla di lei, dischiudendo le labbra e appoggiando senza troppa grazia la bocca semiaperta sul collo della ragazza.

Rosalie chiuse forte gli occhi… eccola… era lì, dannazione… quella sensazione che prova ogni volta in cui il piacere e l'amore la travolgevano in quel modo, era lì, _lì_, pronta a farsi afferrare dalle sue mani più assetate che mai… voleva sentirsi amata come sempre, non desiderava altro… eppure quel senso di oppressione, come se tutto le stesse sfuggendo dalle mani, non ne voleva sapere di darle pace.

Strinse una mano a pugno attorno ai capelli di Emmett, tenendolo più stretto a sé con l'altro braccio, ma ben presto, senza che lei avesse saputo dire come, quelle stesse mani erano contro il muro, ai lati della sua testa, inchiodate da quelle di lui.

Il moro premette la fronte contro quella di lei, lasciando che i loro respiri si mescolassero e raggiungendo finalmente il piacere, gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione beata sul volto.

"… ti amo" mugugnò appena, prima di baciarla voracemente e lasciare che lei tornasse ad abbracciarlo, godendosi fino in fondo le mani di Rosalie, perse ad esplorare il suo corpo con lo stesso amore con cui quelle di lui stavano saggiando il suo.

Rosalie cercò disperatamente di svuotare la testa da tutto ciò che non riguardasse il ragazzo stretto a lei, il modo in cui le stava lentamente e dolcemente facendo perdere la testa, le sue mani su di lei, la sua bocca contro la propria, le loro lingue prese ad accarezzarsi e quell'acqua che continuava a scorrere incessante…

_Solo noi… adesso siamo solo noi, solo noi, solo noi, solo noi…_

"Cosa c'è?" il sussurro di Emmett giunse alle sue orecchie come se la domanda fosse stata urlata.

Scosse debolmente il capo, evitando il suo sguardo. "Niente"

"… sei strana" fece con fare convinto lui, alla ricerca dei suoi occhi.

Rosalie tirò un lungo sospiro. "Non preoccuparti, non è niente"

Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non ho nessun problema a stare sotto questa doccia per tutta la notte. Anche oltre, se necessario. Finchè non mi dirai qual è il problema, qui"

A fatica, la bionda provò a reggere il suo sguardo. "Non… ce la faccio"

Emmett si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani, scuotendo il capo incredulo. "Dio santissimo, Rosalie! E non potevi semplicemente dirmelo?! Ho mai mosso un dito contro la tua volontà…?"

"Non capisci quello che voglio dire, Emmett, non sei tu il problema!" ribattè lei frustrata. Chiuse la manopola della doccia, fece scorrere la porta vetrata e uscì fuori, prima di avvolgersi nel proprio accappatoio.

"Ah sì, eh?" Emmett la seguì, ignorandola quando gli porse il suo accappatoio e lasciandolo cadere per terra. "Allora dimmi cosa ti succede, perché non sopporto vederti così senza saperne il motivo! Ti ho lasciato tutto il tempo che hai voluto… o forse no, forse te ne serve ancora, ma ti supplico, dimmi qualcosa… non fare finta che vada tutto bene quando non è così, dannazione, Rose!"

"Stai facendo tutto da solo" commentò lei con voce atona, facendogli quasi schizzare gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

"Scusami?... oggi sono arrivato ed eri a pezzi, Esme mi ha detto di aspettare che fossi tu a spiegarmi cosa c'è che non va. Ho aspettato troppo poco, hai ragione, ti chiedo scusa. Ma… non riesco a starti vicino e fare finta di niente, Rose, non ci riesco proprio. Forse non sono forte come te"

La bionda scosse freneticamente il capo. "Se davvero vuoi saperlo, perché non provi a chiedermelo? Non l'hai fatto una volta, Emmett, _una _da quando sei tornato a casa oggi!"

"Cosa?! Non hai sentito prima, sotto la doccia, forse…? E dire che mi hai anche risposto!"

"Ooooh, certo! Non ricambio le tue attenzioni e la tua radiografia manuale e cominci a chiedertene il motivo! Davvero nobile da parte tua, complimenti"

Emmett la guardò inorridito. "Scusami?! Adesso vuoi farmi passare come il menefreghista della situazione? … e poi cos'altro devo stare a sentire, mh?"

Rosalie si morse un labbro. _Scusami… scusami, amore, ti prego…_ "Avanti, chiedimelo quello che vuoi sapere!"

"… beh, per esempio vorrei tanto sapere, ma veramente _tanto_, come mai stiamo urlando tutti e due!"

"Eh, siamo in due a chiedercelo, sai?!"

Silenzio. Improvviso quanto inaspettato li colse entrambi di sorpresa, incapaci di proseguire, fermi a rimuginare sulle proprie parole. E a soffrirne.

"Rosalie…" Emmett fece un lungo respiro "cosa… cosa è successo? Perché ti comporti così?"

La bionda deglutì, alzando gli occhi con fare esasperato. "Quante volte abbiamo fatto l'amore?"

Preso alla sprovvista, il ragazzo sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte. "Io… dove vuoi andare a parare, si può sapere?"

Come un castello di carte, la decisione e il fervore che aleggiavano sul volto fremente di Rosalie crollarono clamorosamente, lasciando il loro posto alla disarmante fragilità di due occhi che brillavano di migliaia di lacrime intrappolate.

Si portò una mano sul ventre. "Finisce sempre tutto qui" soffiò appena, faticando anche a pronunciare le parole. "Finirà sempre tutto qui, non andrà mai avanti… saremo sempre solo io e te"

Emmett si avvicinò e provò ad abbracciarla, ma le mani di lei si chiusero attorno alle sue braccia. "Non c'è nient'altro che vorrei. Sentire anche solo per un millesimo di secondo che c'è una vita dentro di me… e poter mettere alla luce un bambino. E tenerlo stretto a me, guardarlo crescere" scosse il capo "… lo so che andando avanti così rischio solo di impazzire, che sto parlando della cosa più impossibile del mondo… e che…"

"… shhh" il dito indice del ragazzo si posò sulle sue labbra, cogliendola di sorpresa. Lo guardò senza capire, aspettandosi di sentirlo iniziare a parlare da un momento all'altro… ma ciò non accadde.

La prese in braccio e uscì dal bagno, avviandosi verso la loro stanza. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle quando la raggiunse, e senza mollare la presa si sedette sul proprio letto, appoggiandosi contro la testata e dandole la possibilità di sistemarsi a cavalcioni su di lui.

Sollevò una mano e gliela porse. Rosalie lo guardò senza capire.

"Stringila" disse semplicemente Emmett, guardandola fiducioso. "Con tutta la forza che hai. Ti prego, devi fidarti"

Per un attimo Rosalie lo guardò dubbiosa, ma l'espressione intransigente dipinta sul volto di lui la fece quasi rabbrividire. Chiuse le proprie mani su quella ben più grande di lui, iniziando a stringere.

Senza sapere come si ritrovò a riversare in quella stretta ferrea tutte quelle paure che non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di confessare, quella sensazione di ansia forse stupida ed ingiustificabile ma nella quale si era rifugiata così tante volte.

Chiuse gli occhi con forza, strinse i denti per reprimere l'urlo che avrebbe voluto cacciare, senza smettere di stringere forte quella mano, come se fosse l'unico modo per salvarsi dalla follia… non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo continuò… ma ad un certo punto accadde.

Il cuore le balzò in gola e gli occhi le si spalancarono quando avvertì una piccola e sottile goccia scivolarle lungo la guancia.

Emmett le sorrise. "Ce l'hai fatta, amore"

Rosalie si portò una mano tremante sul viso, asciugandosi quell'unica lacrima che era riuscita a regalare al mondo. "I-io… cos'è… come diavolo…"

Il ragazzo scostò la sua mano e le prese il volto tra le sue. "Ho sempre pensato che anche noi dovremmo imparare a credere nei miracoli"

La bionda scosse lievemente il capo, gli occhi sbarrati. "Ho… pianto!" e quando lo vide annuire serenamente, non potè più trattenersi.

Gli gettò le braccia al collo e prese a stringerlo forte, lasciandosi abbracciare a sua volta, permettendo alle mani grosse e attente di Emmett di provare a calmarla, per quanto si trattasse di una battaglia persa.

"Saresti la mamma più splendida del mondo, tesoro" le sussurrò, passandole una mano tra i capelli. "… ma lo capisci o no che sei splendida comunque? Non puoi buttare via tutto, ogni cosa che abbiamo… siamo in due a combattere, Rose. Non sei da sola" chiuse gli occhi quando le labbra della bionda si posarono sulla sua guancia.

"Grazie" la sentì balbettare appena, e gli venne da ridere.

"… per come la vedo io, Rosalie Hale, il vero miracolo sei tu"

Rosalie si tirò su fino a potergli baciare le labbra. "La smetti di farmi complimenti che non sono nelle condizioni di poter ricambiare?"

Emmett le sorrise maliziosamente, facendo salire una mano lungo la sua gamba. "… io do per scontato che appena ti sarai ripresa non farai altro che ripetermi quanto io sia incredibilmente e scandalosamente bellissimo per almeno una settimana" e riuscì finalmente a strapparle una piccola risata, seppure commossa, prima che le loro labbra si incontrassero ancora, questa volta con più passione.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo rimasero così, abbracciati, stretti in quel piccolo paradiso che altro non era se non il loro amore. Rosalie cullata dalla speranza di poterlo veramente trovare, un giorno, quel tanto sospirato significato. Emmett grato al cielo, alla terra e a chiunque ci fosse lassù a decidere come dovevano andare le cose per aver ricevuto _quel _miracolo. Il miracolo profumato e stretto più forte che mai al suo corpo nudo, che non smetteva di insegnargli quanto imperfette, paranoiche, complessate ed inimitabili fossero le cose belle.

Avrebbe voluto dirle che la amava, ma sapeva che, in fondo, non ce n'era bisogno.

E Rosalie… anche lei avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava. Ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe stata parola abbastanza grande per esprimere quel sentimento così immenso da essere quasi inconcepibile.

_Solo una cosa ti chiedo. Di continuare a rendere il mio cuore un posto migliore… e a darmi qualcosa in cui credere._

_**Don't tear me down  
for all I need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe.  
Don't tear it down  
what's left of me  
make my heart a better place**_

_All I Need, Within Temptation_

THE END

Ecco, una cosa che mi sono dimenticata di dire all'inizio… un _grazie _spropositato, che arriva dal mio cuoricino, va alla meravigliosa All I Need, che mi ha dato gran parte dell'ispirazione. E a proposito, se vi interessasse la sottoscritta realizzò tempo fa un video, con questa colonna sonora, che potete trovare qui: All I Need (realizzato in onore dell'Emmett Cullen Fan Club, fondato dalla festeggiata e dedito alle mitiche Shower Rulezzzz XD). Gli attori che ho scelto sono esattamente l'Emmett e la Rosalie che mi sono sempre immaginata, ovvero Tom Welling e Mischa Barton ç. Mmmh… ultima cosetta. Lo so, lo so, _**lo so**_: i vampiri non possono piangere. Questo strappo alla regola me lo sono concesso in via del tutto straordinaria, perché ho adorato così tanto l'immagine di Emmett che riesce a farle versare quella tanto sospirata lacrima da non riuscire a resistere senza scriverla -

Spero di cuore che vi sia piaciuta, e mando ancora un bacio enorme alla mia piccola artista compleannizzata!

Un bacio a tutti.


End file.
